Hakumen no Mono
Summary Hakumen no Mono is an extremely powerful, silver nine-tailed fox born from ancient times who enjoys destroying countries by manipulating the rulers and creating fear among humans and yokai. Currently, it is trapped in an immense psychic barrier maintained by a lineage of lady shamans under the sea south of Japan. However, this does not keep it completely helpless and plots to destroy the Beast Spear before it finally escapes from its imprisonment. Each of the nine tails has specific abilities and can spawn various minion yokai and avatars, that can phase through the barrier to do its bidding. The avatars of Hakumen no Mono are some of the strongest monsters ever faced by the protagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Hakumen no Mono Origin: Ushio & Tora Gender: Unspecified Age: Over 2,000 Classification: Demon Fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Avatar Creation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control (via Mini-Yokais), Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Ice Manipulation via Cold Aura, Fire-Breathing, Energy Projection, Lightning Generation, Wind Generation, Can cause Extreme Weather Phenomena, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Invisibility, Flight, Possession, Summoning, Large Size (Type 1), Attack Reflection, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Destroyed an island with a casual blast) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Completely overwhelmed Ushio and Tora) Lifting Strength: Class E (Supported the entire weight of Japan on its 9 tails for over 2,000 years - without him, it would sink into the ocean). Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: Island level (Took hits from Ushio and Tora) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Country (China/Japan) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high, being able to plot ingenious plans to take over various kingdoms Weaknesses: Purely sadistic in nature, relishes in the pain and despair of any form Feats: *Casually Busting an Island and did it again afterwards just for fun Respect Thread: http://animevice.boards.net/thread/6526/hakumen-mono-respect-thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hakumen no Mono is a being that thrives off of the fear of both Humans and Yokai the more that grows the more powerful it becomes and A.K.A. everybody is afraid of him *'Hiyō:' Small yōkai minions spawned from Hakumen that looks like a flying eyeball with ears. They can combine together to form a stronger entity or attack en masse in huge numbers. They are also capable of eating specific memories in humans and bakemono alike. *'Kuragi:' A giant cricket-like monster that easily broke through the protective barrier of the Kouhamei Sect Main Headquarters. Possesses razor sharp claws and body that can reflect standard attacks. *'Black Horde:' Powerful clones created using Guren as the base. Therefore, resembling black Azafuse. *'Cataclysmic Destruction:' With a swing of one of its tails it can create tornadoes the size of a city, earthquakes or tsunamis. *'Evil Youki:' Its aura is literally so "cold" that it froze several miles of the ocean surrounding it. *'Energy Blasts:' Launches it's Youki out in the form of a powerful mouth blast that has the potential to obliterate an island. *'Fire & Lightning:' Like all Azafuse, it could also use fire and lightning attacks on the same scale as the aforementioned Youki blasts. It could even fire crystalline spikes from its tail and combine them with its tornadoes to create a maelstrom of blades. He can create several of these attacks at once for massive environmental damage. Gallery Hakumen_1.jpg Hakumen_2.jpg Hahku.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ushio to Tora Category:Demons Category:Foxes Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Youkai Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Body Control Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Air Users